Aia Galatea
Aia Galatea is one of the protagonists in Captain Jonathan Law's story. She joined the Law Pirates by sneaking onto their ship while they were leaving the Mystic Lands. Aia knows nothing of civilization and how to properly act in society. Her curiosity and playful nature gets the Law Pirates into trouble, mainly financially. However she enjoys being with them as to see the world that she never known. Appearance Aia, like all nymphs, take the form of a beautiful female human with vines growing out all over her body. She has long wavy green and brown hair, sparkling amber eyes, and fair white skin. On her head, she wears a flower crown made from many of the exotic flowers not known outside of the mystic lands. She looks like a young adult girl in her early twenties. When she met the Law Pirates, she was completely naked. When she joined the Law Pirates, she was given a few of Natalie's summer dress. Personality Aia is playful and carefree. When she first met the Law Pirates she noticed Captain Law's magical left eye and Dexter Richarson's staff. She took them during the storm and when Captain Law woke up, he noticed that Aia was playing his his possessions and trying to remove his clothing, Aia being unaware of what clothing is. She followed the Law Pirates into the dragon temple where her curiosity set off a few traps. Aia desires to learn about the world around her and is happy when she is somewhere she knows nothing off, which is usually all of the time. Aia will talk your ears off, play with strange objects to her and always have a smile on her face, unless the situation calls for violence. When that happens, Aia going into a frenzy as she reverts to primal killer instinct, afterward she immediately reverts to the play curious nymph. Aia has no emotional connection with the Law Pirates as of yet as she only sees them as interesting creatures who feed her and take her to exotic places. History Aia was born from Titania's druid magic and from a tree, just like all nymphs. She was born with a natural curious nature. At a young age, she was taught druid magic to preserve the wilds and to become one with it, just like all nymphs. Aia would always venture off to where she was not allowed. When she wandered off, she found find monstrous creatures that she would tame with her druid magic. She was nagged by Ophelasis but was she was amazed that Aia could tame some of the most savage creatures with her magic. Aia was incredibly gifted. Aia found one of the last surviving fairy dragons in the wilds who she befriended. She named it Kiya. Kiya followed Aia for protection and food, more than companionship, but Aia did not care. Kiya became her druidic companion who she shared her druidic bond with. Then she met a wounded giant eagle, being attacked by savage beasts. Aia turned into one of them and fought them off. She then nurtured the young giant eagle to health where it saw Aia as a mother and a protector. Aia named it Galearon. After a few years, Aia wanted to see the outside world. She would talk to the dolphins and merfolk about what life was like outside of the Mystic Lands. They would tell her about trees on the water carrying strange bipedal creatures covered in strange material. Aia did not understand it but was still interested nonetheless. She then saw the Loyal Serpant and noticed the magical eye of Jonathan Law and the magical staff of Dexter Richardson. During the dragon storm, Aia casted magic to protect her and Galearon from the storm and took Law and Dexter. There she investigated the strange creature, as she has never seen a man before in her life.